Lapin glacé
by Voracity666
Summary: Jeannot n'est pas un simple lapin : c'est un lapin magique. Et magique, Jack l'est aussi. Un peu trop magique, d'ailleurs... Yaoi


**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à DreamWorks Animation**

**Et un nouveau fandom~**

**Alors, l'idée est... bizarre, je vous l'accord, mais accrochez vos ceintures ! (Et vos estomacs)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil brillait faiblement, ce qui prouvait l'approche du crépuscule, mais celle du jour suivant...

-Encore cinq jours avant Pâques, bâilla un jeune homme.

Allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe tendre, il remua paresseusement ses longues oreilles grises et blanches, chatouillées par les brins d'herbes.

Il pouvait entendre les gardiens de pierre faire le tour de son royaume, vigilants malgré l'absence de danger. Pitch était banni dans son repère et les autres esprits se tenaient à carreaux. Bon, on n'était jamais trop prudent et c'était tout à l'honneur des œufs de pierre.

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit son nez dans les plantes délicates. Ce qu'il était bien, ainsi ! Loin des enquiquineurs de toute espèce et du froid que propageait le dernier gardien en tête.

Il était mignon, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à détruire de nouveau la recherche des œufs en chocolat, ou il allait en entendre parler ! Mais ça ne servait rien de se mettre martel en tête pour l'instant.

Portant à la bouche une marguerite, il entreprit de lui mâchonner la tige avec application, les yeux fermés et un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Il pouvait paresser aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, à condition d'être au top dans moins de quatre jours.

-Jeannot !

Enfin, à condition qu'on le laisse tranquille, bien sûr...

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner l'identité de l'intrus, et encore moins sa localisation. Il s'était posé juste devant lui, et c'était cet insupportable Jack Frost.

-Casse-toi, marmonna-t-il mollement.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, et pas plus de palabre, ce qui surprit l'espace de Pâques, qui ouvrit alors l'œil.

-Tu veux être escorté, ou quoi ? J't'ai dit de partir...

Mais voilà, la connexion entre les neurones givrés de Jack était brisée, et celui-ci ne pouvait que fixer son ami avec des yeux de poisson.

Alors Jeannot saisit le souci et recracha sa marguerite pour afficher un sourire moqueur.

-Alors « Flocon », on serait choqué ?

Cela suffit alors pour dégeler le plus jeune qui resserra sa prise sur son item.

-Que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? T'es pas un lapin, ordinairement ?

Pour mieux comprendre la raison de cette question, il faudrait une description de la nouvelle apparence du gardien de Pâques.

Dans les limites de son royaume, Jeannot pouvait revêtir une apparence humaine, en dehors de ses oreilles qui restaient celles d'un lapin. Aussi grand que sous sa forme animale, les cheveux courts et ébouriffés, de la même couleur que son pelage, les yeux clairs presque translucide et des muscles saillants.

Et, surtout, très nu.

Je fais ce que je veux chez moi, boule de neige. Dégage.

Mais Jack ne semblait pas très enclin à obéir, bien campé sur ses deux jambes et les yeux rivés sur son ami, les joues pourpres.

Sentant que son invité non voulu ne comptait aucunement débarrasser le plancher, Jeannot se redressa pour s'asseoir plus confortablement, se moquant de sa nudité.

-Tu souhaitais quelque chose, peut-être ? À moins que tu ne préfères rester là à te rincer l'œil ?

Il l'avait défié, espérant ainsi le faire fuir ou du moins réagir. Ce n'est pas parce que Jack était l'esprit du gel qu'il devait forcément se changer en statue de glace. Ou alors, qu'il le fasse ailleurs.

Mais la réaction du plus jeune fut bien plus... déroutante...

Il cilla puis afficha un sourire en coin avant de se mettre en grenouille, son bâton fermement tenu. Il avança de cette manière, les yeux fixés sur le corps sculptural de son vis-à-vis qui frissonna sous ce regard perçant. On dirait bien que sa blague se retournait contre lui.

-Jack, tu ferais bien de t'arrêter là. Tu n'es pas drôle, mon gars.

Mais il ne l'entendait plus. Il était tout à son objectif : se rapprocher de ce corps appétissant.

De son côté, Jeannot commençait à ressentir une peur lui tordant les entrailles. Il amorça un mouvement de recul, mais trop tard, Jack s'était jeté sur lui.

Lorsqu'on était condamné à une éternité de quinze ans, où les hormones pouvaient s'activer d'un instant à l'autre et qu'en plus vous sortiez de trois siècles de solitude, il y avait peu de chances de s'en sortir indemne. Vous ou votre entourage.

Jack pressa ses lèvres affamées contre la peau hâlée de son ami, goûtant du bout de la langue le sel et enfouissant les mains dans la crinière épaisse. Il se pressait de tout son poids sur le corps allongé, espérant ainsi l'empêcher de le fuir. Mais peine perdue.

Gigotant dans tout les sens, Jeannot réussit à éjecter l'autre gardien avant de se relever et de prendre la fuite. Sa seule chance serait de sortir de son royaume à temps. Les œufs de pierre n'allaient pas lui être d'une utilité formidable, il allait donc devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Il pouvait sentir le Vent d'Hiver le frôler, preuve que son ami le suivait, le faisant accélérer. Il était hors de question de se faire rattraper, et encore moins sous cette apparence. Il fallait aller plus vite.

-Pourquoi tu fuis, Jeannot ? Aurais-tu peur ?

Jack était juste derrière, s'amusant à poursuivre sa proie toujours aussi nue. La chasse était une mise-en-bouche qu'il savourait de tout ses sens. Il allait forcément réussir à le coincer, un moment ou l'autre.

Et lorsqu'il y arriverait, il prendra tout son temps pour le savourer, seconde après seconde, morceau après morceau, comme une glace.

Jeannot voyait la limite de son Royaume se dessiner un peu plus loin. Il allait l'avoir. Il devait l'avoir. Il...

Soudainement, de fougères de glace se dessinèrent sous ses pieds et la morsure du froid l'attaqua au niveau des chevilles, le faisant chuter avec effroi. Jack avait gagné. Lui, il avait perdu.

Et il en prit pleinement conscience lorsque la main glacée du plus jeune se posa dans le creux de ses reins et qu'on souffla près de son visage.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de me faire courir, mon lapin... Tu devrais être puni, tu sais.

Si il avait frissonné à cause de la température basse, c'était la peur qui occasionna celui-ci.

Il était figé, n'osait plus bouger, et fixait la frontière avec des yeux implorants. Il n'arrivait pas y croire.

Les lèvres froides parcouraient sa peu, faisant tressaillir chaque muscle et se hérisser chaque poil. Les doigts tenaient fermement les hanches hâlées, bien que des entraves de gel s'étaient enroulées autour des membres, l'empêchant tout mouvement.

Mais ce fut pire encore lorsque la langue s'y ajouta, le glaçant encore plus. C'était un véritable supplice que ces contacts, tirant des larmes à la victime.

-Tch… Il ne faut pas pleurer mon lapin... Je tâcherai d'être doux, je le promets.

Ça n'était pas suffisant pour le rassurer, évidemment, et son cœur ne se calma pas pour autant.

Jack le redressa, le serrant contre lui en chantonnant. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis encore. Et encore. Il le goûtait. Il le savourait. Il allait le dévorer...

Timidement, Jeannot amorça un contact qui le surprit. Il répondit au baiser. Il gémit aux caresses. Il se laissa aller.

Parce que au fond, il était lui aussi très excité par cette promiscuité, et que cette chasse l'avait lui aussi mis en appétit. Et il voulait sa part du gâteau.

Il y eut un autre baiser, bien plus tendre que les précédents. Les échanges furent à double-sens et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'aimer complètement.

Lorsque leur étreinte s'acheva, ils s'allongèrent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, savourant cette tendresse dont le début ne l'avait pas promis.

Mais il y avait toujours un mais...

-Je vais être en retard pour la livraison des œufs de Pâques ! S'exclama Jeannot en se redressant, redevenu un lapin.

Jack eut un soupir de fin du monde.

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.**

**Voracity666**


End file.
